


A Rush Of Blood To The Head

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, non-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: Blame it all upon a rush of blood to the head.





	A Rush Of Blood To The Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skiskimoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiskimoon/gifts).



> 没节操没下限，慎点。

德拉克斯勒敲开赫韦德斯房间的门的时候，赫韦德斯正在换衣服。

敲门声一声接一声，大有不达目的誓不罢休的架势。赫韦德斯叹口气，草草套上T恤就走向门口。事后他回想起的时候，无比后悔自己为什么没把裤子也套上。或者，自己为什么没直接把敲门声当成背景音乐无视掉。

年轻人一把推开门，长长的手臂把他固定在怀里，伸腿啪的一声踢上了门。赫韦德斯手撑在他胸口想要推开他，却被德拉克斯勒的臂弯箍得动弹不得。年轻人的嘴唇找到了他的，柔软的舌头轻而易举撬开他牙关的那一刻赫韦德斯悲哀地发现自己根本就不想反抗。即使大家都在等他们的队长换好衣服下楼然后开庆功派对。

回过神来的时候德拉克斯勒已经推着他进了屋，手指卷起他刚刚穿好的T恤抚摸他的身体。穿在赫韦德斯身上略显宽大的衣服被卷到他胸口打了个结，露出线条利落的腹肌与腰线。年轻人细长的手指顺着这些线条滑动着，勾勒着，带出赫韦德斯难耐的轻喘与战栗。

“不…别现在…Jule…大家还在等我们…”赫韦德斯推着德拉克斯勒，年轻人一脸怨怼地看着他。

“你真的不想要吗，贝尼？”德拉克斯勒凑到赫韦德斯耳边一字一顿地说。他的手直接向下，挑开赫韦德斯短裤的裤带，然后握住了赫韦德斯的欲望。温热的掌心和恰到好处的力度让赫韦德斯颤抖。他发出带着呜咽的抗议。他感觉自己的双腿即将化成一滩水，于是德拉克斯勒笑起来。白白的牙齿让赫韦德斯恍然看见当年的小少年。不过谁也没告诉过他小少年会长成现在的样子。纤细的少年已经有了修长有力的体格，有多少姑娘为他温暖漂亮的笑容尖叫。但现在恶魔的犄角从德拉克斯勒的头顶钻出来，他身后似乎有尖尖的尾巴一甩一甩。

德拉克斯勒再次吻住了他，把他拉进自己火热的口腔。柔软的舌尖勾住他的。他尝到德拉克斯勒的味道。一股暖流从嘴唇烧到胸口烧到下身烧成一团灭不了的火。德拉克斯勒的欲望磨蹭着他顶着他。果然早已情动。

回过神来的时候赫韦德斯的T恤已经被脱去。德拉克斯勒正在让火焰烧在他的全身。他绕到赫韦德斯身后，把他固定在自己怀里。赫韦德斯光裸的后背蹭在德拉克斯勒的卫衣上。卫衣上胶印的图案有些凉，却很快被赫韦德斯磨蹭得带上了温度。德拉克斯勒的手指抚上他的胸口，揉弄着他的乳尖。舌尖探进他的耳廓，浅浅戳刺，模仿着性交的动作。德拉克斯勒永远知道怎么能让他忘记所有的责任心与道德准则，就像他知道怎么吮吻赫韦德斯的脖颈才能让沙尔克的队长发出绝不会给外人听到的噬骨的呻吟，又不会留下太张扬的印记。赫韦德斯的胸口剧烈地起伏着。那里早已通红一片，那颜色在赫韦德斯雪白的肤色映衬下显得格外耀眼，就像他红得发亮的耳垂和眼睛下方的小块皮肤。他在德拉克斯勒的怀抱里融化成盖尔森基兴初春的雪，如果没有德拉克斯勒的手臂，他可能会滑落在面前的地毯上。

德拉克斯勒几乎是把他抱到窗边，赫韦德斯迷茫的大脑在赤裸的皮肤与冰冷的玻璃接触的一刻瞬间清醒。他挣扎着想要摆脱德拉克斯勒的桎梏，年轻人的手臂按在玻璃上，让他无处可逃。“看啊，贝尼。”德拉克斯勒的声音在他耳边响起，“看，他们都在下面呢。从盖尔森基兴来的，全世界最好的球迷们，你说他们会不会喊你的名字呢？如果他们看见……”他的呼吸喷洒在赫韦德斯后颈，“如果他们……看见这样的你……和我….…”他的唇舌在赫韦德斯的耳垂，后颈，肩胛来回游走着，赫韦德斯抑制不住地颤抖，德拉克斯勒把他压得更紧，现在他能真实地感受到赫韦德斯的心跳了。“贝尼……你说，他们会怎么说呢？我的队长？”德拉克斯勒故意把重音咬在最后一个词上。

“你……放开……啊……不……不要在这……”赫韦德斯闭上眼睛，语气里不可抑制地带上些哀求。他本该推开的，他本该拿出队长的威严拒绝的，但他做不到。那是尤里安•德拉克斯勒，他拒绝不了的尤里安。反抗毫无意义，他听见了德拉克斯勒低低的笑声。他紧紧地闭上眼，祈求这一切能在有人抬起头之前结束，祈求不会有人能真的看到他和身后恶意地磨蹭着他挑逗着他的年轻人。他又莫名希望这一切永远不停。他甘愿沉沦在这灭顶的快感里。清空大脑，一切思绪，管他的。

总是冲上头顶的激情与热血最让人满足。

德拉克斯勒隔着内裤抚摸他的欲望。薄薄的布料阻隔下，他手指的动作显得格外轻柔又格外让人不满足。他的火热顶在赫韦德斯身后，隔着内裤在赫韦德斯后穴处顶弄。赫韦德斯咬着下唇不让自己发出呻吟，如果年轻人想要让他彻底失控，那他还不想让对方这么快得逞。不过身体的反应出卖了他。他能感受到全身的血液流向下体，他能感受到膨胀的欲望。前液打湿内裤，那布料正在变成一种刑罚一种束缚。他不由自主地向前倾身，把自己送进德拉克斯勒手中。

“别急呀，贝尼。”德拉克斯勒叼着他的耳垂含含糊糊地说。赫韦德斯发出一声呜咽。德拉克斯勒褪下那束缚着他的东西，然后冰冷粘腻的液体落在他的臀缝。就着润滑，德拉克斯勒塞进第一根手指的第一个关节。

赫韦德斯很久没有做过了。熟悉的异物感带来又一波快感。那根手指缓缓深入，关节划过他的内壁，然后屈伸旋转。赫韦德斯双手撑住玻璃窗，他双腿发软，似乎下一秒就要支撑不住自己的身体。德拉克斯勒用另一只手托住他的髋骨，然后他插进第二根手指。

德拉克斯勒塞进第三根手指的时候赫韦德斯的双眼已经有些失焦。年轻人的手指在他的甬道里探索着，寻觅着。赫韦德斯嘴角泄露出的喘息令他越发兴奋起来。接着他触到了那一点。赫韦德斯再也控制不住自己的呻吟。那一刻他发出变了调的尖叫，紧接着是粗重的、情色至极的喘息。德拉克斯勒的手指围着那一点打圈，却再不肯触碰。

“尤里安•德拉克斯勒！别……别闹了……”赫韦德斯几乎说不出话。手指抽出去。“是你说不要的哦，贝尼。”他回过头，年轻人一脸受伤地看着他。

见鬼了。赫韦德斯在心里骂人，谁给这孩子教成这样的。德拉克斯勒好整以暇地看着他别扭的欲言又止的样子。赫韦德斯叹了口气，把身体压得更低。他的脸红得发烫。这是无声的邀请。果然身后的年轻人欢天喜地地扑上来，滚烫的欲望直接插进了他的身体。插入的瞬间两人一起发出呻吟。

等赫韦德斯适应了体内的巨大，德拉克斯勒开始了运动。年轻人的动作又快又狠，恨不得每一下都顶到最深处去。囊袋的碰撞，穴口带出的水声，两人的喘息，赫韦德斯止不住的呻吟，这一切充斥了整个空间。德拉克斯勒不安分的手握住赫韦德斯的欲望，惊得赫韦德斯扬起头。他绷紧背脊的肌肉，有薄薄的汗水覆盖优美的肌肉线条。德拉克斯勒俯身吻上他的身体，沿着脊椎一路向下，时不时用上牙齿。他在赫韦德斯的身体上刻下自己的印记，宣示主权，是的。沙尔克的队长，是他的。

德拉克斯勒手上和身后的动作形成鲜明的对比。他温柔地套弄着赫韦德斯的欲望。温柔，太过温柔，温柔到越做越令人不满足，令人的欲望越发高昂，令人想要更多，更多。赫韦德斯呻吟着把自己送进德拉克斯勒手心，年轻人在这时放开了手然后加快了冲刺的速度。赫韦德斯扭动着身体，不知是逃躲还是配合。然而一切都被年轻人掌控。德拉克斯勒的攻势开始更加专注，专注于那甜美的一点。连续的撞击让赫韦德斯丧失了思考的能力，也渐渐失去了声音。他大张着嘴拼命攫取空气，希求找到一点头脑的清明。然而没有用。他的意识渐渐模糊，除了身后进出着的火热和下身的欲望再也感受不到其他。他双手撑在玻璃窗上，腰部被身后的人抓紧。他的皮肤被染成性爱的红色。德拉克斯勒着迷地看着他。

德拉克斯勒射在赫韦德斯身体里。他故意没有像平时一样戴上安全套。偶尔放纵一次或许也好。他看着自己的精液从赫韦德斯的后穴滴落。那入口经历了这样的折磨，此刻正一翕一张，像是种让他继续的邀请。他舔舔嘴唇，从裤兜里摸出一只肛塞，趁赫韦德斯还在突来的空虚感中失神，他把那东西塞了进去。

“我的东西在你身体里呢，贝尼。”他俯身在赫韦德斯耳边说，“你要好好含住它呀。”

赫韦德斯反应过来这句话的意义时想要教训这个不知天高地厚的年轻人一顿。这太过分也太羞耻了。年轻人像是料到了他的反应，趁他还未来得及开口便把手覆上他的阴茎。突来的刺激让赫韦德斯双腿一软，险些站不住。他闭上眼发出大声的呻吟。德拉克斯勒给了他一次过于完美的手活。没多久他就在对方手中缴械投降。白光充斥了他的大脑，他什么也看不到了。

回过神来德拉克斯勒已经帮他穿好了衣服。年轻人见他醒来，站起身提好自己的裤子，然后扶起他，手指勾在他内裤的边缘让松紧带发出啪的一声弹在他的皮肤上。身后的满胀感还在。赫韦德斯在心里暗暗说起脏话。德拉克斯勒坏笑着把他推出房门。

“贝尼你怎么这么慢啊？”下楼以后费尔曼大声问道，人群里一阵哄笑。赫韦德斯觉得自己的脸有些发烧。“我在洗澡，有些耽搁了。”他强作镇定地解释道。德拉克斯勒从他身后出现，“哎呀，是真的啦，贝尼洗澡总是这么慢，他要花三十分钟在镜子前打理他的发型呢。”球员们笑着散开，德拉克斯勒冲着赫韦德斯眨眨眼，手不安分地拍了拍他此刻紧绷着的屁股，毫不意外地收获了一记眼刀。

角落里的那个人一直看着他们。


End file.
